1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a fitting for sliding door, window or like closures.
To be more precise, the invention concerns a fitting for a sliding door, window or like closure including an elongate casing adapted to be inserted into an elongate slot in the inside wall of said closure, a bolt-carrier adapted to slide longitudinally inside the casing and a maneuvering member for sliding the bolt-carrier between a locked position and an unlocked position in which the closure can slide, a longitudinal slot being provided in the outside plate of the casing to enable actuation of the maneuvering member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a standard prior art implementation a slider attached to the bolt-carrier and mobile inside the casing includes a maneuvering member in the form of a cavity with a concave back facing a slot in the outside plate of the casing: the fingers are inserted through the slot to access the back of the cavity to move the slider and the bolt-carrier in one direction or the other.
Fittings of the above type available off-the-shelf correspond to two standard values of the width of the opening in the closure (16 mm and 20 mm). These two standardized dimensions oblige fitting manufacturers to offer a complete range of their products for each dimension, which is costly. Furthermore, for the smaller, 16 mm dimension the limited width of the slot makes access to the handle difficult for persons having relatively large fingers.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the prior art implementations and to propose a fitting of the above type with a simple and reliable structure avoiding the need to insert the fingers into the slot in the casing and usable for both widths of the opening in the closure.